Don't Save Me
by TheBlacklist88
Summary: Red tries to save Liz from Tom, but Ressler somehow tags along. (hehe, see how I made that rhyme) • Keenler • Takes place after 2x18 (Red doesn't get shot) •
1. The Birthday Thing

**Welcome to my second Fanfic! (yay) I'm still not finished my first one. but! I thought of this and I needed to make it! :D so here. btw, takes place after 2x18, everything in that episode happens BUT (Spoiler!) Red getting sho**t

••••••••

It was just a normal day at the office, no Blacklister, no Reddington, tons of problems. well at least for Liz. she sat at her desk, waiting for the day to end, waiting to get her mind off my past. Sam, Red, Tom. Everything at work reminded her of them, everything down to the pen in her hand. The sound of footsteps stole her mind of the expired memories, and familiar figure appeared at the door. "Hey" Ressler said. Liz tries to force a smile but he can obviously see through the gesture.

"Keen, I know when you've got something on your mind." He walked closer, as she tosses the pen on the desk and lets out a sigh.

"I Really, don't want to talk about it."

There was a small silence, he turned back and tried to change the topic. "are you heading home yet?" he gestured to the clock that hung above the file cabinet. The time was 7:27, she swore to herself quietly as she stood from the desk. "Well now that I know the time, yes." She pulls the top drawer of her desk open, and an empty bottle of wine rolled with the movement. She was reminded of the peasant memories she shared with him. The way he cared for her birthday. And how they were in the office until the bottle of wine (the good one) was finished.

"Hey, Umm. Thanks." She turned to him and smiled

his face was filled with confusion "For what" he asked

"The birthday… thing." They both smiled at her response

"No problem, seriously Keen. That…" he chortled then put his hands up making air quotations "Birthday date. Was a blast." And with that he left their office

•••

The buzzing of her phone startled her as she threw the sheets out of the way. Squinting at the bright screen she answered it, "Keen" she said in a groggy voice. it was Red. "Lizzie! Thank god you woke up!"

"Red, stop calling me. I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see or hear anything from you at" she paused and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. "Three forty-five in the morning."

She expected a laugh from him, but there was none. "Lizzie. I don't really know how to tell you this but you're in danger." He waited for an answer. "W-What? Who?" she tried to think of people that might want her head in a box. "You know the man you were married for two years? Well him, and his biological brother are coming after you." He said in a serious tone.

"After he told me everything?! After he told me the lies you hid from me! How do I not you're not lying!" she was now yelling into the phone without realizing it herself. "Well, he was using you as leverage for those passports and your trust. Be at work tomorrow." He hung up before she could defend herself.

No way in hell would she trust Raymond Reddington with her life.

•••

She walked out of the dusty yellow elevator and turned into her office. There sat Raymond Reddington, the bane of her existence. She placed her messenger bag at her feet "What the hell do you want from me Reddington?" she questioned him. He just raised an eyebrow.

She let out a deep breath, walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. He looked down to his watch, "At ten thirty sharp, my people will extract us from this blacksite, making it look like we were abducted. From there we will be on a jet to France, staying there until its safe or too dangerous."

She picked up her stuff and placed it on her desk, "this is your mistake. Hiring Tom." She walked to the second door, placing her hand on the handle, about to turn it. He spun to face her, "And I will fix my mistake just give me a chance." He defended himself. "Well I'm sorry, you cant fix this mistake" she stated while swiftly walking out of the room.

•••

her shoes clicked on the concrete floor as she walked at a steady pace into the break room where she pours herself coffee into a white ceramic mug. Exhausted, she sits on the not-so-comfy couch and stares at the ceiling. Again… the thoughts. Tom, how she would wake up early every morning and coffee and pancakes would be set out for her. She hated it, those damn pancakes and the bland coffee. All of it tied back to the man who kept the most secrets from her.

Loud shouts came from the war room. she looked above the fridge to the clock, ten-thirty. Goddamn it Reddington! She ran out and faced all her colleges on their knees, following all the men's orders. The man who looks in charge catches her in his eyesight. "here" he says and points straight at Liz.

The men tie her hands together and push her beside Red, who's hands are also tied. She looked through the crowd of terrified agents and made eye contact with Cooper. The look of concern took over his face as they pushed her away. They walk them in the direction of the board rooms, where they have most of their meetings about safety regulations or about updates on the most wanted list.

She knows that its Reds people leading them, but her hands still shake in fright. The men stop and turn back to Red and Liz, and undo the handcuffs that were tightly on their wrists. "Let's go" one of the men say and start jogging towards an emergency exit. Before they can open the door, the sound of footsteps fill the hall. All Red's people lift their pistols, ready to shoot at anyone who comes their way. The one and only Donald Ressler, walks out of a board room. his suddenly fearful eyes catch Liz' then drops the files in his hand. One of the men shoots his right arm and shoves open the door leading outside.

Ressler collapses to the floor and screams in pain. The men shout orders to each other while Liz stands there, traumatized. It hurt like hell, watching her partner bleed on the concrete floor. Her heart breaks in a million pieces, while a fire rages inside of her. Without thinking, she starts to run towards him. Only to be stopped by Red's tight grip on her arm.

Emotions started to take over her mind, they were uncontrollable. Tears started to form in the deep blue eyes who stared at Ressler, with fear and concern. "Lizzie we have to go." A tear flows down her cheek as Red yanks her arm towards the exit. "No." she states quietly and looks back at Red. "Lizzie we ha-" "No." she now states louder and attempts to walk towards Ressler, Red pulls her back harder. "No!" she yells and turns to Red "I'm not leaving my partner here to bleed out and die!" Red looks back and mouths something to the man behind her. The man picks her up as she struggles to release herself. "Red you son of a bi-" a syringe was stabbed into her neck, and she passed out from the fluid.

**••••••••**

**So if you've realized I'm ultimately heading for Keenler, butttttttt, its not going to be canon in about 2-3 chapters. :/ (I'm sorry lol) Anywayyys! Whacha think of that? Good? Bad? What do you want to happen? Plz leave a review! ;)**


	2. Loveseats in France

Everything was calm, muffled chatter, a soft pillow supporting her head, and a familiar smell. Which wasn't so comforting. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was on Red's jet. Red was on the phone and Dembe was doing a crossword puzzle across from her. The previous events came rushing into her, overtaking her mind with worry and pain. She sat up and caught Red's attention, then he hung up. "Where the hell is he?" she demanded

"Don't worry. He's in my other jet, they left D.C. just an hour ago. I have Rosa taking care of his arm." She felt a wave of relief pass trough her body. And she threw herself back on the couch. Red looked to her and took off the fedora on his head. "Tom's still i-"

"I don't want to hear about Tom." She looked up at him with a fierce look in her eyes. She didn't want to think about him, the relationship, the adoption, and most of all the lies. The lies he told her everyday, everything down to 'I love you.' When their lips touched and she had said goodbye, she thought for a second he had potential, to become a better person, a better husband, and an amazing father. And now this man was chasing her. Hunting her. Her thoughts had teased her with the vision of having a perfect life and a happy family. She knew she would never find that.

•••

She sat there, waiting. Gently tracing her scar with her nails. There was an aggressive knock on the door. She hopped out of her seat and rushed to the door, where Dembe and Red were standing with a couple large suitcases. "Lizzie! I got your belongings and the ginger with a broken arm." He pulled the suitcases into the apartment like it was his own. Well technically it was, but its where she's staying all the time they spend in France.

She watched him silently judge the apartment he had bought with his own money. "They had said it was a couch not a loveseat." She rolled her eyes, typical Reddington. Wanting everything to be perfect and they way he wants it.

He paused and continued, "anyways, Tom is still in D.C., same with his brother. The FBI is searching franticly for you but ill reach out to Cooper soon, telling him that both you and Donald are dead." He lets go of her stuffed suitcases and walks towards to door, about to exit. She was hesitant to speak again but she needed to know. "what happens when Tom's out of the game." She pauses while he lets out a small smirk. she continues to speak. "Do we go back to work? We'll get fired if we go back with the truth. Wait no. we'll be fired if we come back alive!" she raises her voice. still angry with him over the previous events.

He turns and adjusts his fedora. "Oh, no. he'll keep you two." she stood there awaiting for an explanation, but instead he leaves with Dembe by his side.

•••

peoples voices has filled the hallway for about two minutes now and left Liz eager to know who was on the other side of that door. She couldn't make out what they were saying or who it was, but what she knew for sure was people don't sit around and chat in an apartment hallway for a solid two minutes. Her mind was quickly diverted when she thought that it could be Tom. The hell he put her through. The pain that was carried with her everywhere she went.

She cautiously walked towards the door and swung it open, placing her hand on the gun that stayed on her side. Red and Ressler were arguing outside of her apartment. she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing it wasn't Tom. She stepped between them and they stopped at the sight of her. There was a small pause then Ressler huffed and stomped inside the apartment across from hers with his usual edgy attitude. Red looked to her. "Go please." she stepped in his way of getting inside of, what seemed like, Resslers apartment.

"Elizabeth, Donald and I have to finish a conversation" he ejaculated. she smirked at her own reply "ill finish it for you, don't worry." He stood there for a moment, turned, then left, with nothing left to say. She walked inside and shut the door. The apartment was identical to hers. Light grey walls, the cozy fireplace to the left along with a flat screen TV and the dark grey "couch", the kitchen to her right, an island, gas stove and granite counter tops, the small square table next to the large windows with mason jar lights that hung above it providing cozy lighting. But where was Ressler? She didn't want to barge into his room, cause he was pissed off enough.

Her foot steps filled the empty apartment as she walked over to the hallway that held an office, washroom and a master bedroom. She carefully knocked on the bedroom door. his voice came from the other side. "What do you want Keen."

She paused and thought for a second, what did she come here for? She didn't have anything to say to him, she just hated Reddington so much she wanted him gone. "Are you okay Ressler?" she spat the words out quickly, not knowing how he would react. The door opened and he shoved past her. "What's up with you and Red?" she asked while following him to the kitchen. He didn't respond and took a beer from the fridge then popped the top off. "Nothing." He stated.

"then what was that out there?"

He paused then looked to her. "Can you leave? Please." She raised an eyebrow at him, then made her way to the exit. She started to wonder why Ressler wasn't like he was before. Maybe he didn't see them as friends anymore, maybe he was angry at her because she was the reason Red saved him. She knew something was off.


	3. Throwing Lamps

**Sorry this is a week late :( school has just been filled with a whole bunch if crap so yea**  
** I tried to fit Keenler in this story as best as i could, as soon as i could, so I'm sorry if its a bit choppy**  
**on another note. The finale tho! :O :O i was expecting more, but oh well xD**  
**sorry, I'm talking/typing too much :\ **

••••••••

Grenoble, France had sounded like a good place to go in the beginning. The museums, art and the people that filled the area. But Liz felt as if she were in a living hell, Red's people had lost Tom so Red decided it would be the safest if she stayed cooped up in the little space she had. She spent days trapped in her apartment with nothing to do and no one to talk to, Red was always taking care of his business, Samar and Aram were under the impression she was dead, and Ressler was pissed at her for no apparent reason. Probabilities sprung into her head from time to time but she would dismiss them, he's Agent Ressler for gods sake! He would probably throw a freaking lamp at her if she even tried to talk to him. She sighs and folds an old mtv shirt and lets her thoughts go for a minute. She laughed to herself because only one suitcase was opened since she arrived, and she just started emptying out the second one. Suddenly she realized Red didn't mention what happened to Hudson, she swore silently to herself, picked up pajama bottoms and folded them.

A slightly muted phone ring came from somewhere in the room, somewhere close. Did Red really pack her work phone?! He said he didn't want her reaching out to anyone! She scrambled through the suitcase like her life depended on it, ecstatic and confused. Until she pulled the phone out, it was a burner cell he had packed. She was disappointed for a slight moment, knowing she wouldn't be able to tell her co-workers the truth. She flicked it open and answered it as she peeled the sticky note off the flip phone, and read it. She could tell the words in the black ink was Red's writing, 'Lizzie, only use this in a case of emergency. Cheers! – Red'

"Cheers, my ass." She angrily said to herself. The line was slightly fuzzy as she waited for Red, or who ever it was, to speak.

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if you could come here to save daddy." She froze in her tracks and her breaths became heavy, her hands shook in fright, and her palms became sweaty, it was Tom. he was referring to Red as her father, like he always does, but she was confident her father died in that fire. Her mind scrambled for the words to say, until she just spoke what she thought.

"Tom, let him go." She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed the gun she hid in the pantry.

"Only if you come here." he hung up.

There too many questions that floated in her head, would she be in danger if she went? What was he going to do with Red? What does he want? She stood there for a moment and thought of the most important question, where did he want her to go? She walked back to her bedroom, hands still shaking, and grabbed the sticky note. She turned it over, reviling an address that was written on the back, she quickly assumed this is where he was holding Red.

She snatched her jacket from the closet and made her way out of her apartment, stopping in front of Ressler's door. Should she inform him? let him come? Or just leave him? she placed her hand on his door knob and rested her head on the door, a deep breath escaped her lips. She turned the door knob and let herself in.

•••

her palms were sweating as she pulled open the heavy door to the warn-down warehouse. She grabbed her gun and held the door open for Ressler, thank god he came. When she barged into his apartment, it looked as if he were going to put a bullet in her head. But after using Tom's name, he was again fuelled by the anger he held inside of him. he had always hated Tom and he had told her many times after he was brought into the Post Office, every time he's heard or seen him, a switch flicked inside of him.

Ressler started to make his way into the dark room, holding his flashlight with confidence. She made her way behind him and followed him to the first door that he noticed, there was a bright strip of light under the dark blue door, this had to be where he was. The first door shut quietly as she made her way over to the Ressler. He shot his blue eyes in her direction, signaling her to turn off the flashlight.

They were now left, not just in darkness, but in silence. She could hear his breaths nervously escaping his mouth, knowing this wasn't right. At the same time, keeping Tom in a rusty fishing boat and interrogating him wasn't right either. It was very unlike Ressler to do something like this for her. Ever since she had met him he was always the boy scout, the one that had always obeyed the rules and orders that were thrown at him and tried to be perfect in every way, shape, and form possible. But, she did remember when Mako Tanida killed his co-workers, friends, and Audrey. He acted like there were no rules, no limits to how far he could take things. He acted barbarous, and out of control. Comparing boy scout Ressler, to the ruthless Ressler made her cringe. Either way it seemed as if he didn't have any self-command, first he's controlled by rules and limits, next he's being controlled by his "inner rage".

"Don't tell Cooper I'm doing this for you." He whispered

"I won't." she stated "I'll just tell him we did this in the afterlife." She joked, he wasn't visible in the dark, but she knew that he rolled his eyes at her comment.

He slammed the door open and there lied absolutely nothing, no Reddington, no furniture, not even a note. The room looked like it was wiped clean, the floor was clean of dirt and dust and there wasn't a single dent or chip on the walls. They both lowered their firearms and looked at each other with disbelief, where the hell were they?

•••

"This is bullshit!" he screamed. Again, out of control.

"Ressler, it oka-"

"No its not okay Liz! Your ex, Tom, he's crazy! He's just trying to ruin your life an-"

"He was hired by Reddington." She spurted out, hoping he didn't catch that.

he frowned and took another sip of his third beer. She shouldn't have said that, she still didn't know if she could trust Ressler fully. Hell, she still didn't know if she could trust herself fully. Ressler and her were never close, well, until he brought her Wing Yees. That's when she got to see the side of him she had never seen before, he was caring, generous and sweet, although he still had an edgy side.

"so I guess we can't trust anyone." He said, looking at the newspaper.

"yea." The room was silent for a few seonds, "Why have you always had an inner hate for Tom?" she questioned sympathetically. He took another, larger, sip of beer and placed it down on the island in his kitchen, he just looked at her like he didn't know what he was going to say, or he just didn't want to say it. she raised an eyebrow at him.

he walked a bit closer to her, "I, uh, care for you Liz, I really do. And when someone I care about has a douche in their life, like Tom, and I don't really think it's the best for them. I will try my best to get that person out of your, or their, life." He turned back and opened the small pantry next to the fridge.

She smiled, sat up on the bar stool, and half playfully questioned "So, you're jealous of Tom?" she expected an un-serious answer back, but his reply was super unexpected.

"To be honest I kinda' am" she sat there, not knowing what to say. Was he flirting with her? He wasn't drunk but probably a bit tipsy from the beers he had.

"Umm?"

he walked over to her, she was closer to him then she had ever been. One of his hands were placed on the counter, and the other softly rested on her hip. "Ressler," she hesitated for a second and took a deep breath, making eye contact with him. "I don't think this is a good id-" but she couldn't resist. His breath smelt like beer, and just… Ressler.

Their lips gently touched and she had no regrets, she put her hands around his neck and fell into the kiss.

••••••••

**Another chapter will (hopefully) be posted next week :)**  
**Let me know how it is so far and what you want to see happening next :D**  
**(I'm 100% open to constructive criticism) **


	4. Tearing Her Heart Apart

**Okay so I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not remembering to post this sooner :( :( **  
**I went on a camping trip then when i came back and totally forgot **

**Anyways, thank you for all the support I'm getting on this story, for both and Wattpad!**

**I am going to take a small break from writing, so another chapter won't be posted in a bit :/**

**(Sorry for any errors in this chapter, I rushed a bit while writing it)**

••••••••

That was her favorite sound, the sound of her children playing in their backyard. Their giggles and their screams as they chase each other and pretend to be planes. She stood there watching with a smile spread across her face, breathing in the spring air and exhaling it slowly. Taking it all in. The sun emerged from the white clouds and they rays shone down on the two boys. They were the best thing that had ever happened to her, well them and Donald. She felt him approach her and softly place his hand on her hip, comforting her. The warmth of his hand made her feel happy, like she was on the top of the world. Until she turned around. "Hey, babe." She stood there, petrified. There was no.. way… how?

"Tom you son o-" He threw his hand over her mouth, muting her screams. A familiar voice whispered in the background.

"Liz! Liz! Shh, you're okay. It's just a dr-"

Her eyes flashed open, wide, filled with panic and fear. She screamed until she realized where she was; her bedroom. Donald rubbed her tensed shoulder as she sat up, breathless. That was both the best and one of the worst dreams she'd ever had.

She hadn't realized it, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her knees in closer to her chest, sobbing. Donald stroked her back and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Shh. It was just a dream, see? Don't worry I'm here." hearing his voice soothed the pain. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head in a firm, no. Telling him would just make him more worried.

She calmed down a bit, "How about I make you some toast. It's morning anyways." Don suggested with a smile.

"Sure, Thank you." She grinned as he left, but inside she was heartbroken. Tom was her husband for two years, she loved him, he "loved" her. Then a criminal surrendered to her and she became so attached to him too. When he surrendered it brought her Don, and then she fell for him.

She knew which one she loves, it's Ressler. She can't trust the other two.

But her heart is tugging her towards all of them.

•••

The strong scent of coffee beans filled her nose as Don swiftly opened the door for her. There was calm music in the background as the people sitting at small round tables had relaxing conversations. She couldn't fully understand the fluent French which made it confusing for her what they were laughing about or why someone was disappointed. "Waiitttt…" she thought.

"Don, will they understand English?" He was the only one that went out of the house often, she would just stay inside and read books or watch movies.

"Watch and learn." He turns to the lady and he, what Liz thinks, orders their coffee in French. He grabs the drinks and they sit at a small round table, away from the others.

"Where did you learn that from?" Liz asked in surprise.

Don gave her a grin "My mother." He paused and took a sip of his coffee "She lived in Canada… the part where they speak French. She would always teach me words and phrases, but now I barely know any."

She could see the pain in his eyes when talking about his mother, Liz had no idea what his past was like, he never talked about it until now. She looked up from her twiddling hands and looked him in the eye. "What was your mother's name?" she asked calmly.

"her name was Jennifer." He looked down at his hands with sadness. She reached out to hold one of them.

Then it happened again, his switch flicked. He pulled his hands away and shot a glare at her. "Liz, Just... Stop it!" he said with attitude. Then he stood and left.

Why was he always like that? Does he not want to be with her? He was acting like Special Agent Ressler, times twenty. It wasn't normal at all.

•••

She decided not to go home and give Don some space. So, she walked through the city and looked at the shops that filled the streets, then… bam. There he was, no not Ressler. Not Red or Tom. Dembe ran up to her at her sighting, his jeans were ripped, and other than that the rest of his clothing was perfectly fine. "Agent Keen" the man panted as he approached her. A smile spread across both of their faces, knowing that the other is okay.

"Dembe! Thank god you're alive." She said. "Do you know where Red and Tom are?" she asked in a professional tone, just like she was back in the Post Office.

He shook his head. "Sorry Agent Keen, I wasn't with him." he dug his hand in his right pocket and pulled out a burner phone. "You need to call Agent Cooper" he grabbed her hand and placed the device on her palm.

How could she not listen to him, his face was filled with fear and urgency, plus he was number four on the most wanted list's bodyguard. She tried gave the phone back, "We can't." She looked him in the eyes, disappointed but confident.

People pushed past them in the crowded street. "We can't risk it." there was a silence for a couple of seconds. "Ressler's and my job, Red's deal with the FBI, that would be lost. But most importantly, doing this means theres more of a chance we're going to die." Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of her own death, Resslers deah, Red and Dembe's death. She would never want that to happen.

He hesitated then nodded, looked down to the phone in his hands and held it in front of her. "Take it. Just in case."

She placed it back in her back pocket.

•••

"Don!" she pounded her hand against the door, calling for her partner significant other.

"One second!" she heard him yell through the door, the sound of his footsteps got louder, then the door opened.

He leaned against the frame and rubbed his temple, looking terribly tired. His eyes trailed up to look at Dembe and he smiled in surprise. "Dembe, oh my gosh it so good to see you!" he said in his croaky voice, shaking the man's hand.

"We ran into each other on the street." Liz smiled at him from behind Dembe. There was a pause then Don opened the door a bit more, signaling them to come inside.

Liz dumped her shopping bags on the island and sat on the bar stool while Ressler rested his eyes for a few seconds. "Umm. Dembe, do you know where, what's his face, is." Don tried to think of the name for a few seconds, but Liz cut in.

"Red?" she asked. Dembe shook his head with disappointment while inspecting the apartment.

Liz rummaged through all her bags and pulled out a black fabric bag with something square looking inside, and handed it to Don. "What's this?" he raised and eyebrow.

"Just open it," Liz said with a smile, and he slipped the item out. Inside was a slim, black picture frame with a picture of the two of them together in the streets of the beautiful city. In the picture Don laid a kiss on Liz' cheek, she looked the happiest she's ever been, her eyes popped with joy and the dimple on her left cheek showed. Don also looked like he was on top of the world as the sun shone down on them.

"Wow, Liz…" He said looking down at the picture, remembering the amazing time he's had in France. "I remember this," a smile spread across his face.

"And I know the perfect place to put it." she took the picture from his hands and started to head towards his bedroom, and Don followed. She placed it on his somewhat clean nightstand. "There." She turned to face him and their eyes locked.

"That's a perfect place." He laid a kiss on her lips and let her chin rest on his shoulder. She felt so happy, so safe, in his arms.

Then she saw it, the thing that would forever change their relationship. Laying on his dresser. The anger, the betrayal, the sadness, it made her heart break.

That bottle of pills can change everything.


End file.
